melmonicstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Level 1-1
Level 1-1 is the very first level in Grassy Plains and the first level overall in Story Mode. This level serves as an introduction to the game’s basic elements, such as enemies, keys, gates, portals, lootboxes, secret paths, lives, etc. Legend *'Red': Spawn *'Lime': Finish *'Yellow': Portal *'Skyan': bad boi *'Skyan' + K: bad boi with key *'Blue': Gate *'Tan': Lootbox *'Hot Pink': Life Information This is a fairly basic level as it is the first level and serves as an introduction to players. The player will encounter their first enemies, portals, gates, keys, lootboxes, lives and secret paths. How to beat it The moment you enter the level, there will be a straight path. Turn left, and there is your very first enemy, followed by several enemies. After that, you will encounter a gate, and a path that leads upwards. The gate cannot be opened without the key, so be sure to head to the upwards path, and remember to grab the live on the way. After passing through the portal, there will be a fairly large area with multiple bad bois. Go up as soon as you enter the arena, defeat the bad boi and get the key, and return back to the portal. Defeating any other bad boi does not give you anything, nor does defeating all of them. Be sure to avoid the bad bois as you enter the arena, but they have a fairly small range and damage, so it’s not your first priority. Return back to the main area, unlock the gate with the key, and then there will be a final area filled with multiple bad bois and finally, the finish. Secret Paths The first path is located near the entrance to the first portal. Hit the wall of that corridor, then walk right. You should be able to reach a mini-area with multiple bad bois, 2 lives, and a lootbox. The second path is located just before the finish. After the 4 bad bois, keep walking forward, until you hit the wall, then turn left. You will reach an extremely small area with a single lootbox, nothing else. Lootboxes Here are the following possibilities of prizes when opening a lootbox. The lootboxes are marked with alphabetical characters on the map. At least 1 item will be received when opening a lootbox, maximum of three (excluding bonus items). Lootboxes can be opened up to three times on the same level. Lootbox A *100% 5 Flamethrower points *100% 5 Sword points Lootbox B *50% 5 Sword points *85% 3 Flamethrower points *15% 10 Arrow points *50% 4 Arrow points *'Bonus: 5 Leaf Rush points' *'Bonus: 5 Spike Spin points' *'Bonus: 5 Leaf Spin points' *'Bonus: 5 Sword points' Speedrun After you start the level, immediately turn right, skip through all enemies, then straight out jump to the portal. After you enter the portal, pass through the first bad boi, then hug the wall to defeat the enemy with the key. After you obtained it, immediately go back to the portal, unlock the gate, then use your fastest movement to rush to the finish, ignoring any enemies in the way. Leaderboard Note: Only times below 0:21.500 are listed here. Category:Grassy Plains Category:Levels Category:Very Easy Levels Category:Levels with bad boi Category:Levels with lootboxes Category:Levels with lives Category:Levels with keys Category:Levels with gates